


Learning

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, F/M, Guro, Masturbation, Murder Family, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail is Hannibal's protégée and they go hunting together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

 

Abigail picks guys at random, consciously avoiding a pattern that could lead them to trouble. Sometimes it's a rich suit from the city. Sometimes a fat biker in a lumberjack shirt. Then it's always a dark, sordid alley, with her back against a wall, skirt up and panties down. Abigail waits until Hannibal comes out of the shadows, then digs her hunting knife deep into the guy's stomach. Leaves it there. Twists it left and right. And she giggles, because the look of utter horror in the guy's eyes is priceless. 

 

Hannibal has his due, too. He pulls the guy's head back and slits his throat in a clean cut, bathing Abigail in a spray of arterial blood. And it is so warm, and sticky, and quite unlike anything she has ever felt before. Abigail licks it greedily, closing her eyes for maximum effect and wishing the sensation never ended. She lives for it, these days.

 

One day, she knelt by Hannibal's side as he ripped an abdomen open to extract several organs. She was fascinated by the dark, steaming carcass of the man, and put her hand inside when Hannibal was finished. It felt like searching inside a piñata, and it was surprisingly hot and _soft_.

 

Hannibal guided her hand.

 

'The spleen ' he instructed 'The stomach. And this one here... is... the pancreas'.

 

Abigail touched, fascinated by the different textures of the organs, and suddenly wished to keep one for herself.

 

'Pluck one for me' she begged, and Hannibal indulged her, locating and ripping one of the kidneys out.

 

She received it in her hands and looked at it mesmerized. Poked it with her nail. Smelled it. Then rubbed it all over her face until it was cold, licking and kissing it but not daring to bite it yet.

 

'More' she whispered, and Hannibal cut the other kidney out, which Abigail rubbed down her neck and breasts and slid between her thighs, rubbing herself on to it in delirious, forbidden pleasure.

 

She clawed her hand on Hannibal's shoulder as her orgasm hit her, and she panted against his chest as she caught her breath back.

 

Hannibal petted her hair and shushed her lovingly. His little protégée had so much to learn.


End file.
